


Normal, Fun

by celli



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But what if you--your behavior doesn't approximate either normal or fun?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal, Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/gifts).



> Thanks to missmollyetc for the beta!

"Seriously, a picnic?" Jason dragged his feet carrying the blankets from the car. "Do you know what happens every time we have a picnic?"

"You mean, besides putties, monsters, Goldar, and giant stuff destroying Angel Grove?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, besides that."

Kim shoved a basket at Jason so hard he made a surprised "oof!" sound and grabbed another one. "Listen, you guys. Today we are just going to be normal, fun kids having a normal, fun picnic."

Billy couldn't figure out why that thought made him more nervous than an actual putty attack. "But what if you--your behavior doesn't approximate either normal or fun?"

"Oh, Billy." Trini hooked two fingers in the strap of his overalls and led him over to the tree Kim had chosen. "When are you going to figure out that you _are_ fun?"

Billy pushed his glasses up his nose. "You didn't mention normal."

"You're as normal as the rest of us," Zack said, doing a little shimmy as he dropped his boombox next to the blankets.

"Yeah." Kim set her basket down and did a handspring over it. "If we can fake it, you can fake it, Billy."

Then Jason had to do a martial arts spin-jump-kick, which Trini matched with something light and graceful, and then everyone was dancing and spinning and laughing. Billy wanted to stay off to the side and just watch, but nobody would let him, and he found himself bouncing awkwardly to the beat with Zack, trying a backflip with Kim spotting him (he was getting better at those even out of costume), and applauding as Jason and Trini faced off in a mock match.

After that, they all ate their way through the two baskets' worth of food like locusts on a mission, and then sprawled in the late afternoon sunshine, full and tired. Billy realized his head was resting on Zack's legs, which were still gently moving to the beat in his head, and Trini was curled up against his chest, talking about science homework with Kim.

He moved so his face was out of the sun and dozed off, listening to his friends (his friends!) and thinking that the other Rangers were a little wrong. He'd never been so abnormally happy.


End file.
